


Scared to fall asleep

by ChaoticHeroine



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, punky monkey brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticHeroine/pseuds/ChaoticHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima and Sarah discuss a fear of the inevitable. Takes place during the bed scene in 2x10 so spoilers for up to then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared to fall asleep

Sarah lays on the bed beside of Cosima, the hissing of her cannula providing an ominous and haunting lullaby.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Cosima sighs weakly, her body utterly exhausted. 

"I ain't going anywhere, geekmonkey." Sarah says, her fingers wrapping around her sisters identical hand. 

Cosima feels herself slipping. Her hope truly faded once the seizures began, and tonight she danced what felt like her last dance with her sisters. She honestly isn't sure if she'll make it through the night.

"Shit. I feel like such an idiot." Cosima sighs, slowly changing her position. "I'm scared to fall asleep." I don't know if I'll wake up.

"I'll be here with you, Cos." Sarah pushes a stray dread behind Cosima's ear. 

Cosima tries her best to smile, but her lip quivers instead. She could no longer be as strong as she wanted to be earlier. A single tear rolls down her cheek.  "I don't want to be alone when it happens." Her voice breaks. 

Sarah gently brings Cosima's fingers to her lips, kissing her knuckles. She wanted to tell her not to give up, don't lose hope, but that's not what she says. "I'll be with you til the end, Cos. I promise."

Cosima breathes heavily her eyes getting heavier, but she fights it off.

"You can go to sleep. I'm here." Sarah strokes the bridge of her sister's nose, much like she often did with Kira. 

Cosima tiredly mumbles, "thank you for everything you've done," and that sounds too much like a goodbye for Sarah's comfort. 

"Shh, we can talk in the morning. You can thank me all you want then, alright geekmonkey?" 

Cosima moans an "mmhmm," and is fast asleep. 

Sarah sighs, breathing a silent prayer to whomever is listening, that this was not Cosima's last night.   
\----

**Author's Note:**

> Please review/kudos it'd make my day! Also find me at chaoticheroine.tumblr if you wanna chat. I always follow back!


End file.
